


Pokemon pink diamond version

by Xea3214



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xea3214/pseuds/Xea3214
Summary: He doesn't know how he ended up here or what happened, all he knows is his name, steven universe.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story( since coming back to ao3) and I've flushed my old content out. New me new content and here's it all begins.

Prologue the start of a journey 

3rd person (p.o.v)

It was a rather beautiful morning in sandgem town as people were getting ready for the day and children who were finally old enough to start there pokemon adventure we're headed for the lab of sinnoh regions pokemon professor. Speaking of the professor he was walking towards a room and knocked on the door, startling whoever was sleeping judging by the sounds of distressed pokemon and a grumpy person.

After a few minutes The opened and a very tired pair of brown eyes started at the professor. 

"P-professor Rowen, what time is it?"

The person sounded young probably because they were young around 14 years old but if you judged them based on appearance you would think he was around 8 years old instead based on his height. The professor slightly frowned at the drained and tired look on the kids face.

"Trouble sleeping again steven?"

The professor asked in his usual stern but caring tone, he looked a little sheepish and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Y-yeah sadly, but cream puff woke me up and made me feel better" the now named steven gestured to the sleeping creature on his bed, it it looked similar to a tiny mouse but it was a bale yellow with black this was creampuff one of Steven's pokemon. Another pokemon was waking up but because there eyes were always closed it wasn't easy to tell,they had light green skin and no arm's but it did have 2 vines wrapped around its head, it also had 2 stubby yellow legs and a yellow face, this was gracidea or budew the first pokemon steven ever met and his fateful partner. 

Steven(p.o.v)

Steven smiled as his little partner cheerfully walked over to him and he knelt down to gracidea's level. 

"Are you excited for today too little buddy?"

His response was a cheerful 'bud' from his pokemon most likely meaning yes. He giggled and walked down the stairs with creampuff just starting to wake up as they reached the kitchen. As steven started pouring out pokemon food two more pokemon joined him, one was small and pink and appeared to be star shapped they were shyly hiding behind one of the chairs as they watched steven prepare everyone breakfast. The other one was also pink but they held a little white stone in a pouch near it's belly. 

He smiled at them "don't be shy comet it's okay" he said in a soft reassuring voice as he talking to the star shapped pokemon they slowly walked out from there hiding spot before they started eating which made Steven's smile even wider. Comet was his newest friend and she was always very shy due to being born alone near lake valor, and happiny was a gift he had received when he helped nurse joy with a massive influx of pokemon when her Chancey was close to fainting from using so much power to help all the injured pokemon. He took over and while he didn't have the powers of a chansey he had he own methods to heal and due to his great service and help to the pokemon and to nurse joy herself she made him an honorary joy,and gifted him. With a bright eyed energetic happiny as well. As he sat down and ate his breakfast he began to wonder what had lead him to going on an adventure like this, he honestly couldn't tell you even if he wanted too because he can't remember anything besides his name. Professor Rowan believed he had experienced an attack from a wild pokemon and hit his head while running away, which would explain the large claw marks on his stomach right where that 

strange gemstone was, it felt familiar to him but also very sensitive. It was also quite worrying because he didn't remember ever getting a piercing at least that's what he thought it was. He started pondering what to do during his journey around the region. Did he want to participate in gym battles and the pokemon league, did he want to be a coordinator and compete in contests to get into the grand festival, or did he want to do both. He didn't know but according ti everyone when he asked the question "there's no shame in trying both out" he jumped when he heard the voice of one of the professors lab aids. Michael, michael himself was a pokemon coordinator and even competed in the grand festival a few times before he became a lab aid for the professor, he did also say he quite enjoyed the few times he battles some gym leader's due to being curious. I also thought of my nightmare, but all i could do was shiver as i. Remember the cold harsh light filled with hatred pouring down on me as i helplessly struggle to get away someone was speaking in those dreams but there voice was always nothing but static and noise. Once i finished my breakfast i made one last surprise for the research lab, a very large batch of treats, i had taken to allot of baking lately when i heard about the different treats the regions had for pokemon and people alike to consume such as the alola regions malasadas, jhoto's region's rage candy bars, and the kalos regions pokepuffs, according to everyone around me I'm really good at it my pokemon always seem to love my treats when i give them some. It was almost time to set off on my own journey and who knows maybe i will find some answers while I'm travelling. After breakfast and all the baking i got dressed, i didn't really wear anything exciting. Just a long sleeved black shirt along side a pink sweater vest which had a gold star on the front of it, for some reason everytime i look at the star i feel something similar to being away from home so maybe stars are apart of my life before this? I just finished getting dressed and put on my backpack when i got a knock on my door, it was the professor with his usual stern but kind look in his eye's, but i could also feel the bits of sadness because i was leaving.

*time skip* Steven's(p.o.v)

I just watched the newest trainer from twinleaf town dawn i believe was her name go off with her new piplup leaving a slightly sad chimchar behind, i frowned a little and grabbed the little guy into my arms

"Hey it's okay little guy you'll get chosen soon i just know it" i gave him a bright smile that always seemed infectious my grin also cheered up turtwig as well i would take them with me but i don't know if that would be allowed by the professor. 

3rd person (p.o.v)

"You have your sleeping bag?"

"Yes"

"Tent?"

"Yes"

"Trainer id?"

"In my pocket"

"Sleeping medicine?"

"Professor i have everything i need i promise" steven said as the professor was helping him check off all his gear such as cooking supplies sleeping supplies, supplies to take care of pokemon and human injures, and many other things. 

"I'll call you when i reach jubilife city i promise" stevens excited but calm demeanor made the stern professor calm down a bit but he was still slightly worried in the 5 months Steven's been in his care he's grown quite attached to him. But he knew steven could handle himself,he alongside his lab assistants watched as the happy little kid that lit up there lives vanished off on his own adventure never seeing the 2 starter pokemon escaping off into the wild.

Okay so as you can see this is a steven universe pokemon crossover something i haven't seen done like this before. Currently in the story steven is 14 years old and had 4 pokemon but he will get more. Comment some of the pokemon you want him to have. Trainers in the story will be able to carry more then 6 pokemon which i will explain later. 

Steven's current team 

Budew(nicknamed gracidia)

Level 7

Gender:male

Abilities poison point/natural cure.

Current Moves: extrasensroy, life dew, growth, abdorb

Current moves (being attempted to learn): synthesis, sleep powder, stun spore, razor leaf. 

Pichu(nickname creampuff) 

Level 6  
Gender: male Abilities static/lightning rod

Current Moves: thunderpunch, charge, thundershock, play nice

Current moves (being attempted to learn): wish, present, disarming voice, sweet kiss.

Cleffa(nicknamed comet)

Level 5

Gender:female

Abilities: cute charm/ magic guard/ friend guard. 

Current moves: sing, pound, copycat, heal pulse, tickle.

Current moves (being attempted to learn): wish, aromatherapy, present, sweet kiss.

Happiny 

Level 8 

Gender: female

Abilities:natrual cure/ serene grace/ friend guard.

Current moves: pound, defense curl, seismic toss, copycat, sweet kiss.

Current moves(being attempted to learn): aromatherapy, substitute, counter, heal bell, gravity,helping hand.

You'll find that i don't limit pokemon to only knowing 4 moves or having only one ability, i think it's stupid outside of the game to have them have only four useable moves.


	2. Chapter 1 training and surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll say it here and now that I've never written a Pokemon story before and I'm not the best writer so i apologize but enjoy my eye bleeding chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pokemon have had things changed about them  
> You'll also notice i didn't do the move gender and level thing i did for the pokemon in this chapter like i did last chapter sorry I'm very tired as i write this out.

Chapter 1 training and surprises 

3rd person p.o.v

It was about maybe an hour or two of Steven's journey when he decided it was time to start up some training, he already started training his pokemon while they were all at the lab but he went very light on the training because they are still babies, but it's been around 2 months since training started and it was time to up the training and learning of new moves to be slightly more difficult. Atleast according to the book on baby pokemon steven got from nurse joy when she met him and saw he caught creampuff. He was working on creampuff's electric attacks, his ability to hold his electric charge, making his thunder punches stronger so on and so forth and they were making pretty good progress. When creampuff was tired but wanted to keep going he let gracidea test the strength of his life dew and even made a little game out of it sometimes, by using extrasensory to make the water move ripple and move around on patterns making creampuff chase after the attack, it was fun but also helped train them both, it gave creampuff speed training but also gave gracidea training in how to use the two moves and some contest training alongside strengthening his proficiency with the attacks all rolled into a simple game. While they were doing that he had happiney train with her strength by lifting small stones and gradually lifting more as she got used to what she was lifting, he also had her train on how to use counter by taking small hits from comets pound attack. And finally he had comet train in using sing as she was pretty good with the move when he caught her and she was already training with her pound attack with happiny, after about an hour or so into training he called everyone back to eat some lunch and recover for the next more gruelling task, learning there egg moves/ learning additional moves It  
was a surprise to learn that pokemon could learn to have more then 4 moves, it's difficult for them to learn because most pokemon who were training already had it ingrained in them to use only 4 moves, so it's much better to start when the pokemon was younger, you had to be careful with training younger pokemon, especially baby pokemon, but steven always knew when they were about to reach they're limits, it seemed to be an ability he had for as long as he could remember. Thought in hindsight he's only able to really fully remember the last few months of his life, but he didn't want to dwell on that. Right now he sat down criss cross applesauce move cards in his hands, egg move cards used by pokemon breeders to determine the egg moves pokemon got when they hatched, it was quite useful when you has pokemon who were learning egg moves as well. 

"Okay then team, which moves do you all want to try before we do sweet kiss training?" Steven asked as he wanted there input in this because it was they're egg moves they were trying to learn. He was surprised when comet came up first and touched the card that had the normal type move wish on it, comet had a determined look on her face, she had been training with this move for past week since they started training before leaving the lab, creampuff learned how ro use thunderpunch by trying to access his egg moves, speaking of creampuff he went and touched the card that said disarming voice, a fairy type move he had been practicing for a few days now, he was close to getting it, gracidea choose the move synthesis, "are you sure gracidea?" Steven asked because gracidea had been trying to learn the move razor leaf for a while now, but he never seemed to get the move down correctly, his only progress had been with the turtwig back at the lab coaching him, synthesis was a healing move, one that restored the user's health, but gracidea was nodding yes so steven didn't really have any objections, happiny wanted to start training in the move helping hand a move that would give the targets move a 50% power increase, so they started training again,steven had happiny and gracidea help coach comet on how to charge up the healing energy needed to use the move, she was starting to glow and bright blue and she shot a blue ball of bright star shapes energy out into the sky, she seemed to get that pretty quickly, and creampuff decided to try and use disarming voice against gracidea in a mock battle, he was summoning and sending out the energy but gracidea kept dodging the attack, disarming voice is a move that shouldn't be able to be dodged,so creampuff was stuck trying again,and again, he did get hit by comets wish and got a burst of energy in him so they now knew comet could use wish. Gracidea did take some damage from being clipped by disarming voices so he was trying to gather the energy of the sun to heal himself up, it was rather slow but he was healing, it also meant that creampuff was now starting to get the hang of the attack, steven himself was also sitting down trying to tap into the powers that he knew he had, they enabled him to feel his pokemons emotions and the emotions of everyone else around him, it sounded like aura but the last aira user recorded in history was a man named sir Aron, as he sat down and tried to calm down and slowly grasp the power he can feel he felt something else pulling at the power,something pulling at his stomach, at the area of the scar,he didn't even realise that everything around him was faded into black and grey, he felt himself trapped in the hold of another there body so bright and so blurred it was impossible to tell, but it was never the same sometimes the bright light was blue full of sadness and pain with large bits of rage thrown in, sometimes the light was yellow full of nothing but intrigue and disgust and longing, and the white light was the worst of all of them, it had nothing, no emotion just an endless maddening see of white fuzzy light, but the light no matter what it's color always tried to speak to him, but a warm soft pink light comforted him everytime it happened, it made him feel safe and feel protected, but right now that light was being taken from him, he was squirming, begging for it to stop, pleading for the light to stop it, but the light kept going, but as he felt the emence pain and sorrow he slowly felt it fade away, the pain the fear the anger, it was all fading in a flash of red light.

Steven's pokemon p.o.v

They all just watched there master slowly start to close his eyes and concentrate when the gem on his belly started glowing a soft pink hue.

"O-oh, oh it's happening" comet exclaimed shocked at what was going on, "guys, guys d-daddy's stomach is glowing again" comet caught there attention as they all stopped there move training and walked over to see what was happening "again, first dad was sleeping and it was glowing, and now it's glowing again, but what is it?" Creampuff said somewhat annoyed because said light kept him up most of the night "i feel what feels like aura coming from it" happiny ever the nurse walked over and touched the glowing area her statement shocking the other 3, " but humans can't use aura, can they?" Creampuff looked to gracidea for answers he shrugged "to my knowledge someone named sir Aron was something called an aura guardian it was in a book steven read at one point" he explained as they watched there beloved trainer break out into a sweat and start to squirm before they could move he started muttering "n-n-no not again n-no please no, please I'm begging you, n-no, no" he was frantically muttering making them freak out "what do we do, what do we do" comet was running around frantically, happiny seemed to be trying to calm her down as creampuff and gracidea both tried to wake there trainer up with life dews extra sensories and thunder shocks. Nothing worked and he was starting to scream his hands tightly wrapped around his stomach, as all hope was lost they saw there trainer wrapped up in a red light that slowly calmed him down, it left him and went to a small pokemon right above him, said pokemon ate the energy, they watched as there trainer collapsed eyes closed but a smile on his face now.  
"Steven/dad/daddy" the pokemon cried out as they went to check on there trainer only seeing him unconscious, they sighed in relief. When they saw he was okay before turning to the small grey pokemon with tear shaped eyes looking at them, it was a shuppet, with a small ralts not to far behind them.

"I-i don't know what to say, thank you" gracidea said thanking the shuppet who did it's version of a shrug.

"It's no problem, I'm happy to help someone who needs it, ralts over here helped me find him, he's the one who you should be thanking" shuppet glanced to the ralts who blushed a little at the attention  
"S-shuppet p-please, I-it's nothing a-any ralts would do the same" they heard some groaning and they saw him waking up and slowly getting up from the ground.

Steven's p.o.v

I Groaned as i woke up, where was i again? Oh right i was on my journey with my… pokemon. My eye's shot up wide as i looked around for them not knowing how long i was unconscious, i noticed them with 2 other pokemon near them one of them was very shy much like comet and hiding behind gracidea, they looked allot like a small human with white skin and green hair with a pink horn, if i remember correctly that's a ralts, and the next pokemon was a small grey pokemon with a small horn ontop of it's head and 2 eye's that looked like sideways tear drops 'a shuppet' my mind supplied that explained the red flash and draining emotions shuppet were known to eat all kinds of negative, an ability that recently was believed to have only been the power to eat anger, and if he remembered correctly they were known to be companion pokemon to those with anxiety and depression, but what were 2 hoenn region pokemon doing so close to this forest, it's no shocker that there here in sinnoh many pokemon from all the 8 known regions have been migrating to other regions. When his pokemon noticed he was awake they tackled him back to the ground in a hug,he laughed a little. "O-okay I'm sorry for worrying you guys, but I'll be okay i promise" i turned my attention to the shuppet" thanks for helping me" the shuppet did it's best attempt at a shrug and turned it's gaze to the ralts as if to say to thank ralts instead, but the shy little guy was already hiding behind my arm before i could even blink, i giggled at there adorable antics before i noticed shuppet pointing to my poke-watch, poke-watch's were a recent invention made by devon incorporation and sylph co along side the regional champions of the different regions( or the professor in alolas case) about making a device capable of allowing trainers to keep more pokemon on hand with them, granted you had to take a test to prove you could handle the responsibility but if you did you got a nifty watch shaped like a certain pokemon, that with certain version let you have as many pokemon as possible with you, he himself had 2 poke-watch one he got from nurse joy a heal ball, which ket him store as many pokemon as possible and heal there injuries and status ailments, and the master ball one, one he kept hidden under his shirt sleeve, everyone wanted that one because it let you hold as many pokemon as you wanted, but it was in limited supply and he won it in a contest, but he understood what shuppet wanted  
"You want me to catch you, don't you?" I asked and the ghost type nodded, and the ralts did as well, they both wanted to join me, so i grabbed 2 luxury ball's and they tapped them and were captured by them, the balls shook once, then twice, then three times and then they dinged, he had now caught 2 new pokemon amd as he was celebrating shuppet popped out of his pokeball and landed on his head, it seemed he didn't want to stay cooped up in a poke ball. But i didn't mind, i noted now late it was getting and set up camp for the night, i let ralts out of his poke ball and he just nuzzled my arm all night, unless it was to eat dinner, we slowly settled in for the night and as i fall asleep, i smile as i see my team, my friend's all sleeping beside me, so i fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Steven's current team, pichu(cream puff), budew(gracidea), comet( cleffa), shuppet, ralts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have shuppet be a pokemon that ate every negative emotion instead if just anger.

**Author's Note:**

> Now the townies and other characters of Steven's world do still exist they just need to wait before they come on into the story.


End file.
